


four shots over ice

by mido



Series: a primrose bud and a bonsai tree [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Pre-Slash, this is in the same 'verse as primrose/bonsai btw, though i have a diff wlw serena ship in mind for endgame in that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: Serena wasn't the type of girl other girls asked on dates. Sure, she'd been a couple peers' lesbian awakenings, but that was different. Is it so bad to want to take a girl out for dinner and drive her home afterwards?
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Serena
Series: a primrose bud and a bonsai tree [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632043
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	four shots over ice

**Author's Note:**

> this was a quick req for my friend dryas in the spirit of femslash february since i'm not participating ;v;
> 
> tags say it all as usual! i left the tiniest hint as to what the endgame ship for serena is going to be in primrose/bonsai but it's so small that if you blink you'll miss it (and you'd have to have read primrose/bonsai to get it anyway)

Though the outside air is warmer than it usually is today, Serena still tugs her lovingly-patched jean jacket tighter around her figure as she steps inside the Starbucks, one she usually only frequents when Yuri’s tagged along due to her dislike of most of the Starbucks menu. She’d never been a fan of sweet coffee, or even coffee in general until she went to college (as is the case with most people). She’s managed to dull her caffeine dependency down to a mug in the morning being enough to give her a head start on her day, but she can’t say it isn’t tempting to start chugging red eyes again sometimes. Today is one of those times.

“Welcome!” A warm voice greets her when the bell above the door jingles, and Serena mumbles a halfhearted “hi” to the barista in question, who happens to be one of the two reasons Serena’s stopped by after work today, the other being an espresso craving that came out of nowhere. Serena’s learned to stop giving any thought to the strange cravings she gets while on her period.

Without even so much as a glance at the menu lit up on the wall behind the counter, Serena orders a grande red eye and pries her wallet out of her back pocket. The barista ( _ her nametag reads  _ Yuzu _ , _ Serena’s brain points out) blinks as if caught off guard by the simplistic order, but she quickly regains her composure and rings it into the register. Serena hands over a crumpled 1000 yen bill, feebly trying to smooth it out on the edge of the counter before depositing it in the barista’s waiting hand. She smiles at Serena and gives her her change. Before the latter can walk away, however, she yelps, eliciting Serena to turn around. “Ah-- I forgot to get your name.” The barista grins weakly, looking way more apologetic than Serena feels anyone should be over such a trivial misstep. “Serena.” She supplies quietly, and the barista--  _ Yuzu-- _ scribbles it onto the side of a paper cup. “It’ll be out in just a sec!” She hands the cup to her coworker manning the espresso machine.

Serena plops herself down in a suede couch chair looking a little lonely towards the corner of the shop with only a small coffee table in front of it to keep it company. She relishes in the level of comfort (the driver’s seat in her car wasn’t exactly the height of luxury) and pulls out the book she’s had tucked under her arm. It’s a novel that’s actually been written in this century for a change from her usual repertoire of old jaded Russian men, and to be honest, the only reason Serena had gotten it from the library was because the blurb in the back on the inside cover had said that the author was a lesbian. And the summary sounded vaguely gay. She hopes the book itself is more than just  _ vaguely  _ gay. She was an  _ explicitly _ gay kind of girl.

She’s only a few pages in when her name is called, and with coffee in hand she returns to her seat and settles back in. Surprisingly, as she lets herself get whisked away into the world the author’s weaved so intricately before her, the background noise of the shop doesn’t bother her in the least. Usually, or at least when she studied at cafes back in college, a quiet cough was enough to make her lose her marbles at some poor fellow customer. She cringes at the memory.

Soon enough, half an hour has elapsed, and in what only feels like mere minutes after, the clock on her phone has wound down to six PM. Serena blinks at the screen for a moment, flabbergasted by how she’d managed to spend two solid hours sipping a coffee and reading a novel from the library in her local Starbucks. She supposes it makes sense, though, considering her progress in the book already-- she probably had around fifty pages left until the end. To be fair, it wasn’t a very long book, and Serena’s a fast reader.

Yawning despite the caffeine ambling through her system, she stretches her legs and her arms above her head as she stands and walks towards the counter again. Yuzu, who’s been working the whole time, smiles warmly at her and asks, “Another red eye?” Serena shakes her head-- she doesn’t think that she can handle the amount of caffeine she used to ingest back in college anymore, even if she wanted to. “Just a black coffee.”

“Roger.” She rings in the total and places the three 100 yen coins Serena forks over into the register. “Just a minute!”

Serena nods in acknowledgement, pulling out her phone while she waits for her parting beverage. She has a text from Yuri that begins with a long string of exclamation points, but she doesn’t bother opening it yet. A couple Instagram notifications linger in the bar at the top of the screen, as well as an email preview she means to look at on her computer later. She relents to scrolling mindlessly through Twitter while she waits, though as soon as she opens the app Yuzu places another paper cup on the pickup counter separating them. “Enjoy.” She says with eyes upturned in an expression that’s the epitome of customer service, yet Serena feels herself shy away slightly at the show of positivity. “Thanks.” She mumbles, grabbing her drink and leaving briskly, feeling a little awkward about her resting bitch face she must’ve been unknowingly showing off every friggin’ second she was in there. 

When she gets to her car and slides into the driver’s seat, she notices the loopy scribble on the side of the cup doesn’t just spell out her name. It’s spelled wrong, of course, but that was practically a Starbucks requirement, right?

There on the cup in all its Sharpie’d glory, is a string of numbers and a short message, complete with a couple cutesy hearts drawn beside Serena’s name.  _ It’s a phone number, _ her brain reminds her helpfully, and she turns her attention to the message below it, clearly written quickly but still with personality. It reads,  _ I get off at eight on weekdays! _ Directly below that, it reads,  _ Yuzu _ .

  
It’s all Serena can do not to drop hot coffee on the book in her lap right then and there in shock. She looks down at the cover, and upon reading the name  _ Gloria Tyler _ she silently thanks said author for her lesbian magic working wonders and getting Serena a date. She then proceeds to drive home as usual like nothing happened, but the moment she reaches her bedroom she practically cannonballs into her mattress and hugs one of her pillows tight to her chest.  _ A date,  _ she thinks.  _ A date! _


End file.
